mysteralegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Farming
Introduction to Farming Farming is an excellent skill for new player. The start cost for farming is low, while the return on your investment is average in the beginning, but grows over time. In order to begin your farming career, stop at any farming shop in order to purchase seeds. 'Farming Shops:' *Galebrook Farming Shop *Wellington Farming Shop *Callias Farming Shop *Underworld Farming Shop *Snowman Mountain Farming Shop *Gillamoor Farming Shop 'Seeds' There are many different seeds available to plant granted you have the required Farming level. All seeds except for the Mushroom Spore may be bought from various farming shops. Sometimes NPC's will drop seeds as well. Below is table with all of the current seeds that are currently available within game. 'Farms' In order to plant your seems you will first need to travel to a farm. There are many different farms located throughout Mystera Legends. Players will often find that they prefer one farm to another. Snowberry Seeds''' can only be planted at Snowman Mountain Farms''. Berry Seeds '''cannot be planted at Snowman Mountain Farms. '''List of Farms: *Galebrook Farms 2E, 1N from Galebrook City Center *KenTucky's Farms 4W from Galebrook City Center *Wellington Farms 3E from Wellington City Center *Happyton Farms 2E from Happyton City Center *Happyton Private Farms 2E,1S from Happyton City Center *Underworld Farms 2S from The Gates of Underworld City *Snowman Mountain Farms 3S from Snowman Mountain City Center *Gillamoor Farms 2W from Gillamoor City Center Planting After traveling to a farm of your choice, it is now time to plant some seeds. Seeds may be planted on any standard dirt tile located on a Farming map. You should see dirt tiles arranged in rows throughout the Farm. To plant your seed, stand on top of any dirt tile on the farming map and use the seed you would like to plant. A message saying "Seed Planted!" will appear within your chatbox confirming a successfull plant. If you fail to plant your seed a message saying "Seed could not be planted there..." will be displayed and a seed of type will be spawned underneath you. After planting your seed, you will notice that the tile will have changed from just a plain old dirt tile, to the beginning stages of the magnificent new life you have brought into the Mysterian World! Each plant will go through three distinct stages. When your plant is fully grown, you will notice an item appear where it was once growing as well as the soil will change to a darker shade of brown. This means your crop is now ready to harvest! Harvesting The act of harvesting involves your character walking over the crops that you planted. A bonus will be determined based on your Farming level. With a higher Farming level, you will trigger the bonus more often. Depending on which seed you planted, you may also receive extra crops as well. You will receive a random number of crops between the Min Reward and the Max Reward. 'Berry Seed:' *Base Chance: 20% *Max Chance: 60% *Min Reward: 1''' *Max Reward: '''10 *Chance Formula: '''''Base Chance + (Farming Level * 2) *Extra Crops Per Lvl: 0.40 'Herb Seed:' *Base Chance: 30% *Max Chance: 70% *Min Reward: 1''' ' *Max Reward: '''10' (Note: Max Reward only on Spicy Herbs) *Chance Formula: Base Chance + (Farming Level * 2) *Extra Crops Per Lvl: 0.35 Note: There is no cap on how many herbs you may receive. This allows for higher farming levels to potentially reward the player with large amount of herbs. 'Mushroom Spore:' *Base Chance: 16% *Max Chance: 45% *Min Reward: 1''' ' *Max Reward: '''1' *Chance Per Lvl: 1.5 'Manaleaf Seed:' *Base Chance: 26.25% *Max Chance: 60% *Min Reward: 1''' ' *Max Reward: '''10' *Chance Per Lvl: 1.75 *Extra Crops Per Lvl: 0.20 'Wheat Seed:' *Base Chance: 26.25% *Max Chance: 60% *Min Reward: 1''' ' *Max Reward: '''10' *Chance Per Lvl: 1.75 *Extra Crops Per Lvl: 0.20 'Snowberry Seed:' *Base Chance: 30% *Max Chance: 60% *Min Reward: 1''' *Max Reward: '''1 *Chance Per Lvl: 1.5